Libro
by SasoDei156
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Sasori e Itachi quiere darle un buen regalo, despues de sufrir un chantaje logra conseguir el regalo perfecto para su pelirrojo. ItaSaso, SasuNaru PeinKonan


**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores n__n ahora vengo a traerles este pequeño fic que tengo poco que lo empece, la pareja no es muy popular que digamos y no tiene muchos fics esta seccion de fanfiction asi que owó yo me encargare de poner fics de esta hermosa pareja.**

**Inspiracion: **realmente se me ocurrio en clase de tutorías mientras no haciamos nada -w-, miraba por la ventana y de repente el maestro nos dijo que iba a leernos un libro y mi imaginacion comenzo a funcionar y teniendo reciente el trauma por el ItaSaso resulto esto, tambien una fuente de insporacion fueron mis imágenes y como nunca puede faltar, mi musica me ayudo a inspirarme.

**Sin mas espero que les guste la historia, es narrada por Itachi y Sasori, al final la termino narrando yo n-n.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y los Akatsukis no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Kishimoto

"**Libro"**

**-ItaSaso-**

**By: Deidi Uchiha**

**-o-Itachi's POV-o-**

Día...aburrido, por completo. Había pasado ya las horas y no habíamos tenido clases después de que el receso había finalizado. Aburrido dirigí mi mirada hacia afuera, puesto que me encontraba cerca de la ventana, había estado conversando con Kisame, mi mejor amigo; de tonterías simplemente, como siempre lo hacemos. Ahora, solo me dedico a mirar a los que pasaban por enfrente de la ventana...nada interesante cabe decir.

-¡Itachi-san!- una voz llama mi atención, dirijo mi mirada hacia la persona que me habla, era Tobi quien se acercaba a mi

-Que pasa Tobi- le respondí

-Recuerda que este sábado cumple Sasori-san, Deidara-sempai y yo planeamos hacerle un pequeño festejo en casa de Tobi, ¿vendrás?- me pregunto con su sonrisa habitual

Suspire con resignación, una fiesta en casa de Tobi, bueno debo admitir que no suena mal pero basado en experiencias pasadas la mayoría de las veces siempre termino en medio de la discusión sobre arte que "a veces" tienen Sasori y Deidara. Nótese mi sarcasmo. O también término deteniendo a Hidan o a Kakuzu cuando están a punto de pelearse. Pero que mas da necesito algo de...distracción.

-Bien, iré- respondí sonriendo un poco

-¡Genial!- grito emocionado y corrió hacia donde estaba Deidara

Yo volví a lo mío; mirar por la ventana.

-¡Bien chicos ya podemos irnos!- grito alguien que recién entraba al salón

Todos gritaron con emoción ante la noticia, tomaron sus mochilas y comenzaron a salir del aula, todos excepto…

-Danna, ¿que no piensas dejar ese libro?, vamos, es hora de salir- le decía el rubio

-Tsk- fue la única respuesta de Sasori

-¡Danna, vámonos ya, un!- le medio grito

-Dei, ahora te alcanzo, estoy en una parte interesante- le respondió sin despegar su mirada del libro

Deidara solo suspiro resignado –Bien, pero no tardes, un- dicho esto salió del salón

Me dedique a ver al rubio hasta que este salió, luego mire a Sasori y mi atención fue llamada por el título del libro que leía.

-¿Macbeth?- le pregunte mientras tomaba mi mochila, el solo me miro sin entender -¿Te gusta Shakespeare?- le pregunte con algo de burla, su mirada cambio a una molesta y asesina

-Uchiha bastardo- me dijo sin dejar de matarme con su mirada

-¿Qué?, yo solo pregunto- me senté en la banca que estaba delante del pelirrojo

-Bien, si- suspiro- Me gusta, a todo esto a ti por que te interesa si me gusta o no-

-Curiosidad- le respondí -¿Por qué te gusta?-

El me miro con extrañeza, yo solo lo mire esperando respuesta, sin embargo algo me llamo la atención; sus ojos. Tenían un color miel oscuro que parecería que eran grises y vaya que eran penetrantes, había comenzado a verme de nuevo con esa mirada asesina que tanto asusta al pobre de Deidara.

-Solo me gusta- respondió ya algo molesto –Siempre me ha gustado- cerro el libro que leía y lo guardo en su mochila –Aunque hay un libro que aun no he leído- se puso de pie –Sonara estúpido pero aun no he leído Romeo y Julieta-

No pude evitar reírme –Akasuna no baka- y como esperaba, recibí un zape –Oye-

-Eres un bastardo Uchiha- me miro aun más molesto y camino hacia la puerta –Nos vemos mañana comadreja- y salió.

Me mantuve en la banca por unos minutos más hasta que me puse de pie y camine con desgana hacia la salida del salón. Comencé a recorrer los pasillos de la escuela y sin querer me encontraba pensativo, realmente la mirada de ese pelirrojo agresivo me había llamado mucho la atención y no solo esta vez, en muchas otras ocasiones; cuando lo molesto y me mira hastiado y ya con ganas de golpearme, pero esque molestarlo es inevitable es como si...sintiera unas enormes ganas de llamar su atención para ver esos ojos amielados, es como si sintiera la necesidad de escuchar su voz y sentirlo tan cerca cuando ya se aproxima el golpe para que lo deje tranquilo, cosa que nunca sucede.

Por fin, salgo de la escuela y ahí está, con todos y peleando con Deidara...he de adivinar con facilidad sobre que trata su discusión ahora.

-¡Eterno y te callas!- grito el pelirrojo

-¡Efímero, efímero!- le respondió Deidara

-Por Jashin, hasta cuando piensan discutir por eso- dijo molesto Hidan

-Hasta que este ignorante acepte que el arte es algo que debe durar para siempre-

-¡Equivocado!, ¡Danna el arte es efímero, un!-

-Si ganara un dólar cada que este par pelea por su concepto de arte, ya seria rico- dijo Kakuzu mientras miraba a los que peleaban

-Kakuzu, para ti todo es dinero- miro al nombrado

-A ti nadie te hablo religioso- le respondió molesto

-Y dicen que ellos pelean, pero si ustedes están igual- dije llegando y sentándome a un lado de Kisame

-Llego la comadreja, ¿Dónde estabas bastardo?- me pregunto el peliblanco, sonriendo burlón

-En la escuela- respondí con seriedad –Idiota como si no me hubieras visto que vengo saliendo de ahí-

Hidan solo bufo molesto y ya no dijo más e ignorando a este dirigí mi mirada a Sasori quien seguía peleando con Deidara. Suspire.

-Itachi- me llamó Kisame, lo mire -¿Te pasa algo?-me pregunto

-¿Pasarme algo?, ¿Por qué la pregunta Kisame?- le pregunte

-Te vas a comer a Sasori con la mirada- me dijo en susurro

-¡¿H-Ha?! , oye eso no…- me interrumpió

-No lo niegues, te he observado en este pequeño rato que tenemos aquí, no dejas de verlo- me sonrió con un poco de burla

-Tsk- desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado

-¿Te gusta Sasori?- me pregunto de nuevo en susurro

Y maldita sea Kisame había acertado, mis mejillas comenzaban a arder, lo mire con algo de sorpresa.

-¿T-Tan obvio soy?- le pregunte igualmente en susurro

-Un poquito solamente- sonrió

-¡Deidara!- grito Hidan llamando nuestra atención, el nombrado que se encontraba aun en su pelea miro al peliblanco, este le hizo una especie de seña la cual Dei entendió

-Danna, ¿me ayudas con la tarea de Física, un?-

-La tarea de Física- repitió el pelirrojo y suspiro –Bien, te ayudo-

-¡Genial!-tomo su mochila -¡Nos vemos mañana, un!- nos dijo para después tomar del brazo a Sasori y llevárselo

-Bien ahora si podemos planear todo- dijo Hidan –Solo esperemos a Tobi y Pein, oye Konan donde está la zanahoria- le pregunto a la chica quien se encontraba escribiendo algo en su mini laptop

-No lo sé, creo que acompaño a Tobi a la biblioteca- le respondió sin desapartar su mirada de la pantalla

-Bien esperemos- saco su celular y se puso a jugar

Pasaron los minutos y no había señas de que Tobi o Pein llegaran, Hidan comenzaba a desesperarse al igual que Kakuzu, aunque ya habían comenzado a pelearse entre ellos como acostumbran.

-Kisame, vamos a buscarlos, ya no aguanto a estos dos- le dije con algo de seriedad, este solo se rio

-Bien, vamos- me sonrió –Chicos, iremos a buscar a los que faltan, no tardamos- se puso de pie junto conmigo y comenzamos a caminar hacia la escuela

-¡Por su bien mas les vale encontrarlos!- nos grito el peliblanco a lo cual solo lo ignoramos y continuamos con nuestro camino.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Kisame lo rompió.

-Bien y hace cuanto te gusta ¿he?-

Me detuve –Kisame yo nunca dije- se detuvo y me miro, su rostro bien me decía que no le mintiera –Ok ya tiene tiempo- desvié la mirada.

-¿Y por que no me lo habías dicho?, te gusta sufrir en silencio- continuo caminando

-No es eso- seguí caminando hasta alcanzarlo –Es solo que tras pasar una pequeña serie de cuestionamientos muy apenas hace rato pude aclarar y ordenar todo, digamos que al fin se lo que de verdad siento por él, ya se convirtió en mi obsesión- lo mire de reojo -Además conociéndote, pensé que ibas a burlarte-

-¿Burlarme?- pregunto sorprendido –Ita, si podre ser un burlón de primera pero con los sentimientos de mis amigos nunca y menos de tus sentimientos, baka como si no supieras que eres mi mejor amigo- me dio un leve zape

-Tsk, y yo como iba a saberlo- lo mire molesto

-Bueno, y que piensas hacer, ¿se lo dirás?-

-Eso creo, n-no se- comenzaba a ponerme nervioso -Qué tal y el no siente lo mismo-

-Nunca lo sabrás si no le dices, y sabes sería ideal que se lo dijeras en su cumpleaños- me sonrió –Seria un buen regalo - se quedo pensativo –Hablando de eso, aun no se que regalarle-

-Yo tampoco- baje la mirada –Diablos no me había acordado de eso-

-Tú ya tienes un buen regalo que darle y bien que lo sabes- abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, y entro antes que yo.

Me quede afuera por unos minutos meditando lo que Kisame me había dicho, si antes estaba confundido, ahora más. Entre a la biblioteca y comencé a buscar a Kisame con la mirada, hasta que lo encontré, estaba con Pein, me acerque a ellos.

-Tobi, ese no es el libro- le decía el pelinaranja

-Pein-san, claro que si es el libro- lloriqueo –Onegai, me costó mucho bajarlo-

-Bien, bien nos llevamos ese libro, que ojala tenga la teoría que necesitamos- volteo a mirarnos –Ahora si podemos irnos- sonrió

Estando en el patio, realmente no podía concentrarme en la plática, se ponían de acuerdo sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños, realmente es no me importaba por ahora, tenía que pensar en un buen regalo que darle a ese pelirrojo que ahora me tiene idiotizado. Tengo que darle algo que sea especial, algo que realmente disfrute y que pueda tener por mucho tiempo, algo que me dé el valor suficiente para poder decirle lo que siento por él, para poderle decir lo importante que es para mí y...lo mucho que yo...lo amo.

-¿Itachi que opinas tú?-

Salí de mi trance y mire a los demás, ellos de igual forma me miraban interrogantes –Etto... ¿Que me dijiste Pein?-

-Yo nada- contesto serio

-¿Quién me hablo?- pregunte riendo nervioso

-¡Carajo Uchiha donde demonio estas!... ¡Ponnos atención bastardo!- me grito molesto el peliblanco

-Yo...lo siento, estoy en otro lado- desvié la mirada

-Tsk, como digas-

Ignoraron lo sucedido y continuaron con su plática, esta vez les puse un poco de atención y terminando de ponerse de acuerdo comenzaron con otra platica, sin sentido obviamente.

-Tengo que irme- dije poniéndome de pie-Tengo algo que hacer-

-¿Quieres compañía?- me pregunto Kisame, a lo cual solo negué con la cabeza y comencé a irme

-Los veo luego- les dije mientras caminaba

Ya habían pasado unos minutos en los cuales yo aun me encontraba pensativo, no sabía que regalarle a Sasori y eso me estresaba.

-¿Qué puedo regalarle?- me pregunte a mi mismo en voz baja –Maldición Itachi piensa- analice el lugar en el que me encontraba, el parque -¿Cómo carajo llegue aquí?- suspire con resignación y me encamine hacia una banca en la cual me senté con desgana.

Miraba a las personas que pasaban, unas iban en familia, otros solitarios, la mayoría solo iba con amigos y por último las parejas románticas, las cuales al verlas me hacían volver a mi dilema; el regalo. Yo se que incluso puedo llegar a la fiesta sin dicho objeto y tal vez el regalo pueda ser algo barato pero que le sea de utilidad a la persona, pero analizando mi situación, yo quería dar un regalo y quería que fuese perfecto, que sea algo que le guste más que a nada.

_- Tu ya tienes un buen regalo que darle y bien que lo sabes-_recordé las palabras que Kisame me había dicho, ¿Ya tengo ese regalo?, no lo creo si lo tuviese no estaría tan estresado, no estaría aquí atormentándome.

El sábado es la fiesta, tengo dos días para tener que regalarle, sin embargo, el tiempo suele pasar rápido y no quiero tener prisas, odio tenerlas. Fije mi mirada a las tiendas que se encontraban justo enfrente del parque, pastelerías, videojuegos, tienda astral, restaurant, mascotas, peluches, ropa para chicas, salón de belleza; Realmente no creo que a Sasori le guste algo de eso, volví a suspirar con pesadez bajando la mirada.

-¡Uchiha bastardo!- alguien me grito, alce la mirada notando a Hidan que venía acompañado de Pein y Konan, llegaron conmigo

-Itachi, ¿que haces aquí solo?- me pregunto la chica sentándose a un lado mío -¿No dijiste que tenias algo que hacer?-

-Etto...si y eso hago-

-No estás haciendo nada-Pein –Tu andas raro desde hace rato, estas pensativo muy distraído-

-No es nada de importancia- reí nervioso –Solo que, estoy pensando que regalarle a Sasori eso es todo-

-¿Y haces tanto drama por eso?- dijo con burla el peliblanco

-Como a ti no te interesa nada, religioso de mierda- le mire molesto

-Realmente- se quedo pensando –Nee, tienes razón- sonrió con cinismo

-Hidan por favor deja de molestar ¿quieres?-

-Joder Konan, nunca me dejas divertirme- se cruzo de brazos fingiendo indignación

-Jm- ignoro al peliblanco –Bueno Itachi, realmente dar un regalo no es difícil solo piensa como es Sasori, recuerda que a él le gusta el arte-

-Recuerda cuantas veces se ha peleado con Deidara por eso- dijo Pein

-Si, tal vez- dije un poco desanimado

-¡Ve a curiosear a una tienda carajo!- dijo con fastidio el Jashinista, le mire molesto de nuevo

-Hidan por que no intentas suicidarte- sonreí con burla

-Graciosito el niño-

-En fin- me puse de pie –Creo que le tomare la razón a este imbécil – señale al peliblanco –Puede que mientras "curoseó" encuentre algo-

-Está bien- se puso de pie –Si no encuentras algo tal vez te podamos ayudar- me sonrió y tomo de la mano al pelinaranja –Nos avisas, ¿Nee?-

-Claro- sonreí de lado

-Bien, nos vemos mañana Itachi- dijo Pein- Vámonos Hidan-

-Jm, Adiós comadreja-

Los mire irse por unos momentos y después comencé a caminar, sin rumbo fijo realmente.

-No me ayudaron mucho, a Sasori le gusta el arte, lo sé pero que puedo darle, algo relacionado con el arte- me quede pensando –El cree que el fregado arte es eterno, oh genial que gran ayuda- brote mis sienes con algo de desesperación- A este paso no conseguiré tener algo para el sábado-

Me detuve al escuchar el sonido de la campanita de la puerta de uno de los negocios, un chico rubio salía de esta dicha tienda con un objeto en sus manos, alce la mirada; una librería. En ese momento lo recordé...

_-Sonara estúpido pero aun no he leído Romeo y Julieta- _Me lo había dicho claramente, ahí estaba mi respuesta.

Rápidamente me adentre a la tienda y me dispuse a buscar aquel libro que Sasori tanto quería.

-Romeo y Julieta, Romeo y Julieta- decía en voz baja mientras buscaba en los estantes –Rayos no lo encuentro- mire a una de las vendedoras que se acercaba a mi

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?- me pregunto con amabilidad sonriéndome

-Busco el libro Romeo y Julieta- le dije

-Ese libro- se quedo pensando –Nos quedaba uno pero se lo hemos vendido a un chico rubio que acaba de marcharse-

-Un...chico rubio- repetí y recordé que a ese chico lo había visto cuando yo iba entrando –Etto...Etto, muchas gracias- sonreí nervioso

-Claro, estamos para servirle- hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho

Me salí corriendo de la tienda, ese chico tenía el regalo perfecto para mi pelirrojo y no iba a perderlo así. Corrí en dirección al parque, ya que él iba hacia esa dirección, no podía estar muy lejos apenas lo había visto hace unos minutos.

-Vamos, donde estas- buscaba con desesperación, hasta que...-¡Ahí esta!- grite y corrí hacia el

Estaba sentado justamente en la misma banca donde había estado hace rato platicando con Hidan, Konan y Pein. Al llegar con él me detuve y trate de recuperar mi respiración, el me veía con extrañeza.

-Oye- dije aun tratando de recuperar mi aire -¿¡Compraste el libro Romeo y Julieta verdad?!-

-Etto...Etto, si lo acabo de comprar, ttebayo- me respondió -¿Por qué?-

-Escucha, ese libro es lo que yo necesito para regalarle a una persona que es MUY importante para mi así que dime, cuanto quieres por el-

-No quiero nada- hizo un leve puchero –Me gusta el libro y quiero leerlo, ttebayo- me saco la lengua

-¡Eit!- un tic se hizo presente en mi ojito -¡Vamos tiene que haber algo que tu quieras y que yo pueda darte por ese libro!-

El chico se quedo pensando por unos momentos y después me miro con malicia.

-¿Tu eres Itachi Uchiha verdad?- me pregunto

-Etto...si- alce una ceja- ¿De dónde me conoces?-

-Eres el hermano mayor de Sasuke, ya te había visto una vez que fuiste por él a la escuela, ttebayo- sonrió

-¿Esa vez?- me quede pensando, y recordé de inmediato- ¡claro!, aquella vez que tuve que ir por ese baka a la escuela, y tu saliste discutiendo con él, bien ese no es el caso, entonces por conocer a mi tonto hermano ¿me venderás el libro?-

-Venderlo no, pero si cambiártelo por algo, ttebayo- sonrió malicioso

-Bien- suspire con pesadez- Que quieres a cambio del libro-

-Jeje- rio- Quiero, ¡Una cita con Sasuke!- grito con emoción

-¿¡¡WTF!!?- de nuevo el tic en mi ojito se hizo presente -¡¡ ¿Una cita...c-con Sasuke?!!-

-¡Hai!, si me consigues esa cita- saco el libro y me lo mostro –Este libro será tuyo-

¡Jashin!, este crio me la había puesto difícil –Bi-Bien, te la consigo-

-Jm- escondió el libro de nuevo –No eres de confianza, así que después de la cita te doy el libro, ttebayo- sonrió

-Tsk, como quieras pero tienes que darme ese libro antes del sábado- le dije

-Bien, para el sábado quiero la cita, ttebayo- sonrió

Bastardo.

-¡Bien si, para el sábado!- conteste con algo de frustración mezclado con molestia y desesperación

-Ok- se levanto –Dile al dobe que me llame antes de la cita para ponernos de acuerdo-

-Si, si pero dime tu nombre de perdis ¿no?- lo mire molesto

-Naruto- respondió y se hecho a correr

Otro dilema más. Carajo.

Llegue a casa con algo de molestia por lo sucedido en el parque, ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a convencer a Sasuke para que tuviera una cita con ese chico?! mi tonto hermano no es de hacer favores sin recibir algo y bien que lo conozco, pero ese libro, lo necesito.

Pase por la sala y ahí estaba, mi tonto hermano sentado en el sofá, mirando la televisión. Suspire y camine hacia el sofá sentándome a un lado suyo. Me miro extrañado ya que me encontraba de brazos cruzados, con mis ojos cerrados, mostraba algo de enfado.

-¿Qué quieres?- me pregunto serio

-Un favor- le respondí

Rio –Ahora en que lio te metiste baka-

-En ninguno- lo mire molesto –Quiero que me hagas...un favor-

-Bien- sonrió con malicia -¿De qué se trata?-

-Naruto- comencé

5 minutos después.

-¡Vete al diablo!- me dijo sorprendido y algo sonrojado; se levanto del sofá y se fue en dirección a su cuarto

-¡Sasuke!- me levante y lo seguí hasta su habitación donde logre detener la puerta -¡Por favor, que me hagas este favor es importante para mí!-

-¡No voy a tener una cita con el Uzumaki!- me respondió

-¡No seas desgraciado!- le grite aun reteniendo la puerta -¡Dime qué quieres a cambio y te lo doy!-

Después de decir esto no hubo respuesta, molesto y ya cabreado que estaba empuje con todas mis fuerzas la puerta logrando entrar.

-¡Oye!- me grito -¡No puedes entrar a mi habitación!-

Lo mire detenidamente y note algo que no había visto en la sala... ¡Sasuke estaba sonrojado!

-Hey, Hey, Hey, ¿Por qué estas rojito?- sonreí con burla –Te gusta Naruto verdad-

-¡Por supuesto que...no!- se sonrojo aun mas y me dio la espalda

-Onegai, dile a tu nii-san por que estas rojito- lo abrace, estrujándolo un poco –Ya sabes que a tu nii-san puedes decirle lo que quieras-

-No voy a decirte nada, ni soñando, ya te conozco- decía tratando de zafarse de mi agarre

-Andaleeeeee- le estire una mejilla

-Tsk, ok ok, ¡Si!, carajo, me gusta, ¿Contento?- me miro de reojo igual haciendo un vano intento para que lo soltara

-Genial, entonces, ¿le harás ese favorcito a tu nii-san?-

-No- me respondió con leve tono de berrinche

-Si lo haces te doy...amm- me quede pensando

-¡Tu PSP!- dijo con emoción

-Si mi... ¡¿Qué?!- lo solté y por tercera vez en el día el tic en mi ojito se hizo presente

-¡Ja, ya dijiste!- se alejo de mi –Tengo la cita con Naruto y tú me das tu PSP- sonrió

-¡Noo, yo no dije que...!- un aura depresiva me rodeo –Bien, es tuyo-

Comenzó a burlarse –Bien, ¿Dónde, cuándo y a qué hora?-

-Háblale a tu "amigo" para que se pongan de acuerdo- estaba aun rodeado por mi aura depresiva –Te doy el PSP cuando tengas la cita con Naruto y cuando él me de lo que necesito-

-Tsk, si como sea, ahora sal de mi habitación que tengo que hablarle al dobe- tenía ya su celular en la mano

-Bien- camine hacia la puerta y salí de la habitación de Sasuke cerrando la puerta tras de mí, sonreí con satisfacción y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Llegue a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, miraba el techo; suspire. Supongo que ahora podría estar un poco más tranquilo, ya tenía el regalo perfecto para Sasori y ahora solo quedaba prepararme psicológicamente para poder decirle lo que siento, cerré mis ojos.

Cuando reaccione ya era de mañana, con suma pereza me senté en la cama y talle mis ojos para despertar mejor, mire el reloj, me puse de pie y salí de mi habitación, aun era temprano para ir a la escuela. Llegue a la cocina donde ya estaba Sasuke con...

-¡Oye te dije que te daba el PSP hasta que tuvieras la cita!- le grite molesto

-Ya te conozco, y lo tome por mera precaución- me sonrió con burla

-¡Eres un...Ahh!- grite con desesperación

-No hagas berrinches pareces niño chiquito- seguía burlándose –Por cierto ya quede con Naruto-

-¿Nani?- le mire con ojitos brillantes -¿Enserio?-

-Si, si, la cita será en la tarde- le dio un trago a su vaso de leche que tenía en la mesa

-En la tarde- me quede meditando un momento –Etto...Etto, ¿No puede ser más temprano?-

-No lo creo- se termino su leche y se levanto –Ya apúrate que tenemos que irnos a la escuela- dejo el vaso en el lavadero y camino en dirección a la sala

Me quede por un momento de pie examinando la situación, ese Sasuke era un desgraciado y ahora estaba cobrándose todas las veces en las que yo he sido gandalla con él, suspire y camine en dirección a mi cuarto.

Pasados ya unos minutos volví a bajar ya listo para la escuela.

-Apúrate Sasuke que aun tengo que acompañarte a la escuela- le grite ya estando en la puerta

-¡Espérate!- me respondió

Me recargue en el marco de la puerta, mirando hacia afuera.

-Listo- dijo mientras llegaba conmigo –A todo esto, ¿que se supone que te va a dar Naruto?-

-Etto...un, un libro- le respondí mientras cerraba bien la puerta

-¿Un libro?-alzo una ceja –Eso es raro, tu odias leer-

-No es para mí- dije mientras me adelantaba

-Y entonces, ¿Para quién es?- me alcanzo

-Para alguien- recibí un pellizco en el brazo -¡Itae, oye por qué hiciste eso!- le grite

-Para quien es el libro... ¡dime!- al ver que no le respondí volvió a pellizcarme -¡¡Dime!!-

-¡Ahh...es para Sasori!- le respondí mientras me alejaba para deshacer el pellizco

-¿Para Sasori?- se quedo pensando –Oh si es su cumpleaños verdad-

-Si, es mañana y por eso necesito que tengan esa cita más temprano-

-Dime una sola razón para hacerlo, algo que logre convencerme- me miro, sonreía

-Por que...por que es regalo para Sasori y...a el no le gusta esperar- reí nervioso

-Mmm... No me convence- acelero el paso

-Es la verdad- lo alcance

-¿No confías en tu ototo?- pregunto haciendo ojitos brillantes

-Etto...-

¡Maldito seas Sasuke!, estaba usando la misma técnica que use ayer con él, no iba a funcionar de eso estoy bien seguro.

1 minuto después.

-Te gusta Sasori ¿he?- rio –Vaya –

Funciono, iba rodeado de un aura depresiva, de nuevo –Eres un desgraciado Sasuke-

-Si, eso lo sé-

Llegamos a la escuela de mi tonto hermano y ahí estaba Naruto, esperándolo.

-Hasta en la tarde, nii-san- me dijo con burla alejándose de mí y yendo a donde el rubio lo esperaba

Suspiré con resignación y seguí mi camino hacia mi respectiva escuela. Al llegar vi a Kisame esperándome en la entrada, camine hasta llegar con él.

-Itachi- me miro con extrañeza –Te noto como molesto-

-No- fingí una sonrisa que desapareció al instante –Bueno si estoy algo molesto- me cruce de brazos

-¿Qué te paso?-

-Mi tonto hermano menor, es un desgraciado, snif- le respondí

-Cuéntame- dijo burlándose de mis acciones dramáticas

Llegamos al salón.

-¡Ja!, ya veo, bueno Itachi, esos son los sacrificios que se hacen por la persona que mas quieres, además siéntete feliz de que darás un excelente regalo a Sasori- me dijo sonriente y se dirigió hacia su butaca

Lo mire irse y luego dirigí a mi mirada a otro lugar y ahí estaba, con sus hermosos ojos amielados entretenidos leyendo el libro que dejo inconcluso ayer. Sonreí y camine hacia mi respectivo lugar.

Las clases, aburridas como de costumbre, así que el día paso rápido. Esperaba junto con Pein a que los demás salieran del salón. Pein, estaba recargado en la pared del pasillo justo a un lado de la puerta y yo a un lado suyo.

-Y dime Itachi, ¿encontraste el regalo que querías?- me dijo

-Si, me costó unos cuantos sacrificios pero lo conseguí-

-Vaya- me miro con extrañeza

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué esa mirada?-

-Es extraño que hagas tanto drama por un regalo- sonrió –A mí se me hace que...-

-¡Calla!- grite, sonrojándome -¡N-No es lo que tu estas pensando!-

-¿Entonces?- su sonrisa se torno burlona

-Etto...pronto lo sabrás, ahora no – le di la espalda

-Bien, esperare con ansias- se asomo al salón – ¡Apúrense!-

Suspire aliviado, aun no quería que mis amigos supieran lo que sentía por Sasori, a excepción de Kisame que tuve que decirle.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo incluso la mañana del día siguiente, por fin, hoy era la fiesta, por fin iba a tener ese libro en mis manos y por fin iba a decirle a ese pelirrojo mis sentimientos, estaba algo nervioso y tenía que ir por Sasuke al cine por qué, ayer justito cuando llegue a casa el me esperaba en la sala, me dijo que Naruto pensaba darme el libro pero al finalizar la cita, comenzó a contarme lo que iban a hacer, comer pizza en el centro, caminar un rato por el parque, comprar un helado e irse al cine y el muy desgraciado me pidió que lo esperara fuera del cine por que le daba pereza cargar el libro hasta la casa para dármelo.

Iba a llegar tarde a la fiesta de eso estaba muy seguro.

**-o-Fin Itachi's POV-o-**

**-+-Sasori's POV-+-**

Todos habían organizado una fiesta para mí en casa de Tobi, iba caminando hacia dicho lugar junto con Deidara. Iba algo perdido en mis pensamientos, últimamente había notado que Itachi se comportaba extraño, estaba más serio que de costumbre y ayer pude notar cómo me miraba de vez en cuando, poniéndome un poco nervioso.

-Danna, ¿Estas pensando en Itachi, un?- me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Ha?, no por qué- le mire

-Jeje, después de lo que me dijiste ayer, adivino que no dejas de pensar en el, un- sonrió y me pico una costilla -¡Que lindo, Danna está enamorado!-

Un color carmesí apareció en mis mejillas, vaya error, no debí contarle a este cabeza de chorlito mis sentimientos hacia el Uchiha, pero no tenia alternativa, aunque me la pase peleando con el constantemente por el concepto de arte, es mi mejor amigo y necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que me sucedía. Desde hace ya unos días atrás había surgido esto, no había comprendido el por que cuando el moreno me miraba comenzaba a ponerme nervioso y más cuando se me acercaba a hablarme o a molestarme, disfrazaba ese nerviosismo con supuesto enojo y los golpes que le doy son solo pretextos para acércame a él y tocarlo.

Era desesperante tener que guardar todo esto y tenía que decirlo –Deidara, si estoy enamorado pero, ¡No lo divulgues, carajo!- le grite

-Ok- mantuvo su sonrisa en su rostro -¿Crees que sienta lo mismo, un?-

-No lo sé- baje la mirada

-¡Nya! Ya verás que si- me abrazo

-Ojala- dije dejándome abrazar

Pasados unos minutos llegamos a la casa de Tobi, y al entrar inmediatamente sentí alerta.

-¡Felicidades Sasori-san!- grito Tobi echándoseme encima y estrujándome

-Etto...Gracias Tobi- correspondí al abrazo

-¡Sasori-san es estrujable!- dijo restregando su mejilla con la mía

-¡Tobi suelta a Danna!... ¡¿que no vez que los demás también quieren abrazarlo?!- le grito Deidara

-Claro- me soltó –Listo échenle bolita-

-¡No se atrevan!- les grite viendo sus negras intenciones –No quiero que sea mi último cumpleaños, idiotas-

-Rayos, realmente queríamos echarte bolita entre todos- dijo Hidan en tono burlón, lo mate con la mirada -¡No es cierto!- me abrazo –Felicidades y que te hagas más viejo-

-Como siempre tu de tierno- le dijo Kakuzu

-Bueno igual te viene valiendo ¿no?- le respondió después de soltarme

Recibí abrazos, felicitaciones y regalos de todos menos de...

-¿Dónde está Itachi, un?- le pregunto Deidara a Pein

-No lo sé, creo que no ha de tardar-

-Espero realmente que no falte, quiero verlo- pensé

**-+-Fin Sasori's POV-+-**

**-o-Itachi's POV-o-**

-Vamos, vamos, apúrense- decía desesperado fuera del cine

Ya había pasado una hora desde que la fiesta de Sasori había comenzado y este par de idiotas no salían del cine, necesitaba con urgencia ese libro, tenía que llegar ya a la fiesta. Mi desesperación aumento cuando ya había pasado una hora y veinte minutos, saque mi celular dispuesto a mandarle un mensaje a mi tonto hermano menor pero justo cuando iba a enviarlo, los vi salir del cine.

-¡Nii-san!- me grito y yo me acerque rápidamente

-¡Tardaron demasiado!- les grite molesto

-Tsk, no te quejes y toma – me entrego aquel objeto por el que pase todo esto

-¡Genial, gracias, nos vemos al rato Sasuke!- dije rápidamente y salí corriendo del lugar

Corría lo más rápido posible hacia la casa de Tobi, ahora ya habían pasado dos horas, claro me entretuve en lo que metía el libro a una pequeña bolsita para regalo que tenia dibujos de pincelitos en todos lados; ya iba demasiado tarde a la fiesta. Y después de un recorrido que se me hizo eterno por fin pude llegar, me quede un rato en la entrada para tratar de recuperar mi respiración pero...

La puerta se abrió.

-¡Uchiha bastardo llegas tarde!- era Hidan quien sabrá como carajo vio que llegue

-Tsk...Tenía algo que... hacer- dije a un agitado

-Como sea pásate ándale- se adentro a la fiesta dejando la puerta abierta, suspire después de haber normalizado mi respiración y entre a la casa, inmediatamente sentí las miradas acusadoras de todos

-¡Llegas tarde Itachi-san!- me reclamo Tobi

-Ya, perdón no fue mi intención- ignore a los demás y comencé a buscar con la mirada al cumpleañero, encontrándolo peleando con Deidara en la sala, Jashin ni en el cumpleaños de alguien dejan de pelearse.

Comenzaba a ponerme nervioso mientras caminaba hacia ellos, al llegar salude con mi mano a Deidara, este le susurro algo en el oído al pelirrojo y se marcho.

-Etto...Perdón por llegar tarde Saso- reí nervioso mientras me sentaba a un lado de el

-No importa, tus motivos tendrás- me sonrió

-Bueno...Etto yo...felicidades- saque la bolsita de regalo y se la entregue

-Gracias Itachi- me sonrió tomando la bolsita

Me acerque a él y le di su abrazo de cumpleaños. Cuando nos separamos miro la bolsita y soltó una leve risa.

-Vaya me gusto la bolsita de regalo, es artística- abrió esta y miro el contenido, de inmediato me miro sorprendido –Itachi como...- saco el libro –Romeo y Julieta, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- me pregunto

-Etto, sufrí un poco para conseguirlo pero lo hice, sabía que no habías leído ese libro y bueno decidí regalártelo-

-Vaya, muchas gracias Ita- sonrió abiertamente

Un sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas y mi nerviosismo aumento, era el momento perfecto para decirle, pero no sabía cómo comenzar.

-Y justamente ya he terminado de leer Macbeth, lo comenzare a leer mañana- decía sonriendo

Y justo ahora llego aquello que Kisame me había dicho, temía que Sasori no sintiera lo mismo por mi pero era cierto no iba a saberlo si no se lo decía.

-Saso- le llame y él me miro

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto

-Yo...bueno, quería decirte algo- no me dijo nada solo me miraba, comencé a juguetear con mis dedos índices, señal de nerviosismo –Yo, bueno desde hace tiempo has comenzado a...bueno-

-Itachi no te entiendo nada- dijo mirándome sorprendido

-¡Al diablo ya!- dije con algo de desesperación y lo mire –Me gustas-

**-o-Fin Itachi's POV-o-**

**-+-Sasori's POV-+-**

No me la creía, realmente estaba en shock por la confesión que acababa de hacer Itachi, yo le gustaba...No sabía que decir o hacer, solamente sentía mis mejillas arder, obviamente por un sonrojo.

-Itachi yo...- dije pero me interrumpió

-No te preocupes Saso, si no sientes lo mismo no hay problema yo solamente quería decírtelo, quería que supieras lo que siento- se levanto dispuesto a irse pero antes de que diese un paso lo tome de la mano, el volteo a mirarme

-No, no te vayas onegai- le dije y el, confundido regreso a su lugar

-Etto, Sasori no quería que te sintieras mal por favor, no es tu culpa no sentir lo mismo yo lo entiendo y...-

-¡Déjame hablar carajo!- le dije molesto y le di un leve zape, lo mire molesto al verlo chibi y rodeado de un aura depresiva viéndome con ojitos llorosos, suspire –Primero, no tengo por que sentir culpa y no tienes por que hacer drama como lo estás haciendo ahorita, baka...-suspire y continúe –Segundo- sentí como mi sonrojo aumentaba –Yo...siento lo mismo-

Silencio.

Solo hubo silencio en ese momento hasta que...

-¡¿Enserio?!- grito emocionado asustándome a mí y llamando la atención de los demás

-Etto...s-si Itachi- mire de reojo a los demás y de inmediato volví a mirar a Itachi quien se me había acercado mucho mas.

**-+-Fin Sasori's POV-+-**

**-o-Itachi's POV-o-**

Esto era realmente increíble, Sasori sentía lo mismo y no podía evitar emocionarme, gritar de emoción, me acerque a él y lo abrace.

-Gracias Saso- le dije en voz baja

-¿P-Por que me agradeces?- me pregunto

-No sé, solo gracias-

Me separe un poco de él y sin importarme que me vieran los demás me acerque a su rostro e hice aquello que siempre había querido hacer, besar sus labios, el me correspondió un poco tímido al principio pero segundos más tarde lo hizo con un poco mas de confianza.

**-o-Fin Itachi's POV-o-**

Pasados unos minutos se separaron, el pelirrojo estaba más rojo que su cabello mientras que el moreno se mantenía sonriente, estaba emocionado por que pesar de haber sufrido algunos chantajes y haber perdido su amado PSP había obtenido una excelente recompensa...

-¿Quién lo diría?, odio los libros y gracias a uno ahora tengo algo mucho más valioso que mi PSP- pensó divertido el Uchiha mientras abrazaba al ojimiel.

**-x-Fin-x-**

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo nwn espero les haya gustado la historia, si, si diganmelo por medio de un review, si no :3 igual, ya saben acepto criticas buenas, malas, constructivas pero mentadas de madre las regreso nvn.**

**Sin mas me despido**

**¡Sayo!**

**.::Atte::.**

**Deidi Uchiha**


End file.
